


Good Morning

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning, My hopeful attempt st some fluff, Sweet, Tags are not my thing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: Just a little dabble of something that popped into my head.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! 
> 
> If your new to me! Well know that fluffy stuff isn’t something I’m good at.. this was an attempted and feel free to follow me @CaseesMalec on twitter and tumblr @mylifebecamemalecthings 
> 
> If your returning to reading my hopefully okay fluff feel free to tell me what yo thing same for everyone but.. to those that have read previous things.. then you know this isn’t something I’m good at XD anyways... ENJOY

The sun was pushing its way through the cracks under the curtains. His eyes heavy still, but the small smile gracing his features. The light huffs against his neck, and slight snores. Which were something beyond adorable. It wasn’t everyday that Magnus got to wake up like this. More times than not Alec had somehow already sneaked out without waking him. 

Both their jobs were important, Magnus knew that. It had never been about their jobs, he just enjoyed walking fully inside of Alec’s tight embrace. Twining Alec’s and his fingers together, feeling the coarseness of Alec’s fingers against his own soft skin. It showed his Alec’s abilities with his bow and quiver. Magnus often was still surprised how much of himself he found falling for Alec time and time again. There was always something, maybe it was the way Alec had just pulled him closer to him, mumbling his own name against his neck.

There were multitudes of things that Magnus found himself constantly surprised with by Alexander. It was always a never ending surprise, and it was always a good thing. Because just when Magnus thought he couldn’t love his Alexander more, he found himself knowing that he could. 

Magnus could feel the body of Alexander stirring against him, just as Magnus dropped Alec’s hand and decided to turn to face him. Magnus knew it was morning, but that was all he knew. Mostly from the light that woke himself up with. As Magnus studied Alexander’s features, a gentle hand brushed some stray hairs behind Alec’s ear. It was moments like these that were the actual magic. They made his heart giddy, watching Alexander stir from sleep, watching Alec’s face pull groggily in a small smile. 

It was sweet.

“Good morning.” Was what whispered as Alec’s eyes fluttered open slightly looking at Magnus. “G’morning..” Alec said yawning, as Alec pulled Magnus closer to him before placing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead and bruising his nose into Magnus’ bedhead. 

It was indeed a good morning, getting to wake up with someone as much as Magnus loved him. Good morning, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please tell me your thoughts


End file.
